Despues de que todo acabó
by pabillidge90
Summary: Black se encuentra pensando que hará después de haberse convertido en el campeón de la región de Unova. Tomará una decisión después de una charla con su amiga y rival White. (lo se, es una combinación de nombres y roles)


Black se encontraba recostado en una roca en medio de una playa cercana al pueblo Undella. Quería disfrutar de la paz y quietud por el momento mientras decidía que iba a hacer. Ya era el campeón de la liga de su región natal ¿Qué seguía después? Se quedaba estático como Alder en espera de nuevos retadores, se iría de viaje por unos días o renunciaría definitivamente al título de campeón para viajar por el mundo sin responsabilidades a las que atenerse. Black suspiró pesadamente. Él buscaba confort en la brisa fresca que traía el aroma a sal y el golpeteo de las olas acariciando la costa.

El ambiente relajador fue super efectivo con sus pokemon que cayeron profundamente dormidos a la sombra del parasol, roncaban en diferentes tonos y volúmenes haciendo coro con la sonata del ambiente. Otro sonido se sumó a la melodía; unos pasos que hacían crujir la arena. Por el rabillo del ojo Black pudo ver a su amiga y rival White acercándose. En ese momento la entrenadora tenía una ligera diferencia en su usual vestimenta. En lugar de su camisa blanca y chaleco negro tenía una camisa negra sin mangas ceñida, metida en sus shorts. Al pasar por su lado le sonrió. Black la siguió con la vista. Por alguna razón su mirada cayó en el trasero de la chica. El corazón de Black dio un vuelco y su respiración se cortó. Para él fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Apreció con detalle ese retrato grabado en sus retinas. El cielo azul de fondo, la silueta de la chica y sus ceñidas ropas ¡por zekrom y Reshiram! ¿Ella siempre tuvo esos atributos? Esa cintura angosta, amplias caderas, trasero redondo y muslos perfectos.

La chica se dio la vuelta interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Black. Con una señal de su mano le indico que se acercara. Black tragó saliva y sin despertar a sus pokemon se puso de pie y caminó para ir con White.

-¿en qué andas campeón?- le preguntó.

-nada…solo pensando.

-¿pensando en que?

-en lo que voy a hacer de ahora en adelante.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-quería convertirme en campeón…solo que no pensé que lo lograría tan pronto- Black miró al horizonte- este mundo tiene mucho por ofrecerme todavía.

-y el titulo te ancla- añadió White.

Black suspiró y asintió pesadamente.

-no quiero parecer caprichoso y dejar todo tirado así como así.

-¡¿Por qué no?!- exclamó ella- dejar tu título recién adquirido no es un crimen.

Black rio por lo bajo.

-yo quisiera…-dijo ella y detuvo su frase un momento cuando sintió la mirada de Black sobre ella- yo quisiera que te quedaras, así podré volver a retarte ¡pero no soy nadie para decidir por ti!- se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda- ¡si quieres irte vete! ¡Yo me volveré la próxima campeona y veras que no podrás quitarme el título! ¡y te lamentaras no haberlo disfrutado por mas tiempo!

Sus palabras se escucharon muy forzadas. Black pudo ver los dedos de white apretando sus brazos. Él se acercó y posó sus manos en los hombros, la sintió dar un respingo.

-white- le dijo haciéndola que lo encarara. La chica estaba roja y no quería hacer contacto visual- ven conmigo.

La chica abrió los ojos como platos.

-eh?

-viajemos juntos por todo el mundo. No me importaría dejar el título de campeón por un viaje contigo.

-¡¿q-q-q-que estás diciendo?!

Black jaló de sus hombros acercándola, inclinó su rostro y posó sus labios sobre los de White. La chica se tensó como piedra. Él se separó, por un lado sintiendo satisfacción y por el otro algo de remordimiento.

-tonto- masculló ella bajando la cabeza para ocultar su rostro bajo la visera de su gorra.

Pensó que se enojaría, pero White lo rodeó de con sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza ladeada en el pecho del muchacho. Black le correspondió el gesto.

-¿de verdad te importo más que el titulo?- preguntó tímidamente.

-me importas más que nada- le respondió y ella estrechó el abrazo.


End file.
